


Just Another Day in Paradise

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Tony not everything that happens is about you and I am sick and tired of your attitude." Tim shouts.  
"McGeek no one would want to hurt you your such a goody two shoes it makes me sick. Of course who ever it was that shot at us was after me. You just happen to be in the way as always." Tony shouts back.  
"Is that what you really think Tony? That I am always in the way and that if it wasn't for me then ....."  
"Back off McGee. Any one can see that Tony was the target not you. Hell if it wasn't for Tony then you wouldn't have even gotten a scratch. Now can it both of you." Gibbs bellows.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That just because I am a computer geek that no one in their right mind would want to kill me is that it or is it the fact because I fell over Tony that I am the one that got grazed by that bullet when all he did was stop and bend over in front of me causing me to almost break my neck but then I guess that point is irrelevant just like me!. After all you all have made it perfectly clear since Kate was killed you wished it had of been me because after all I nothing, a nobody, just some invisible tool for you to use and then throw away as if it didn't matter. " Tim yells.  
Just then the elevator dings announcing the arrival of someone.  
They all turn and look just as Abby races forward to Tony.  
"Oh my God ! I just heard are you all right?"  
"Yea Abbs I am fine."  
Turning on Tim she points her finger at him and announces loud and clear "Bad McGee! Bad! Bad! Bad McGee you could have gotten poor Tony hurt or someone else on the team hurt. You're a Bad McGee and I want you to apologize to Tony! NOW!"  
Tim's already boiling blood and temper over the days events and the events of the past few weeks which he has tried several times to talk to Gibbs about but who wouldn't even hear him or listen because there was always something or someone more important that needed his attention, finally makes Tim blow his top utterly and completely.  
"I HAVE HAD IT! i'AM NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE." Tim screams as the whole building becomes deathly quiet.  
Tim pulls his gun and holster from his pants, reaches down and takes off his badge then reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out his phone. They all stand their in horrified silence as he slam first his badge, then his phone, and lastly his gun onto Bishop's desk. The force of him slamming the gun down onto the desk causes it to discharge shooting him in the front side and through the back of that same side and the bullet travels out of his body and through the window behind him.  
Tim just stands there for a couple of seconds as the floor erupts in chaos. Without realizing it this has brought Vance out of his office just in time to witness the last of Tim's resolve be strengthened and the last of his temper flare.  
Abby seeing the blood on Tim's side and the agony of his face starts to rush forward only to be stopped by Tim's very angry and harsh words.  
"Stay away from me Abby I don't want you or any one else on this team to come near me. Especially not after the way you all have treated me today and in the past. So help me Bitch if I see or hear from you or anyone else on this team I will not hesitate to hurt you. Do you understand me! I have had enough of your lies, your fake pity, your insults, you fucking mistakes that I was forced to take the blame for even though it was your fault because you knew that Gibbs would punish me for your shortcomings as well as anyone else's on this team, including Tony's. He blames me for anything that happens to anyone on this team like Kate's death or the fact that Tony got the plague but not once does he ever take the time to listen to me or what I have to say. So all I have to say to all of you is GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"  
Tim starts to turn to leave only to be brought up short by Vance's booming voice " McGee, DiNozzo, Gibbs, Scuito my office now!"  
Tim turns and looks the man straight in the eye "GO TO HELL DIRECTOR I DON"T WORK FOR YOU OR THIS GODDAMN AGENCY" He turns and heads for the elevator holding his side doing his best to staunch the flow of blood as stunned silence descends on the whole agency. No one can believe that Tim not only has resigned but also told off Gibbs and the Director.  
Suddenly all eyes turn to Vance as he watches the best and brightest agent he has ever know walks out of the agency leaving one hell of a vacuum.  
The anger suddenly takes over Gibbs and Tony as they move to catch up to Tim, only to be brought up short by Vance.  
"Gibbs DiNozzo where do you two think your going?"  
"We have to get McGee and bring him back. Ducky needs to take a look at the bullet wound." Gibbs declares matter of fact.  
"Stand down both of you and before I was interrupted did I not make myself clear that I wanted all of you in my office. NOW!"  
The tone and look on Vance's face brooked no oppisiontion. They all turn and head up to his office as the rest of the floor suddenly seems to come alive with activity and speculation.  
Once inside Vance's office they all come to stand in front of a very very angry directors desk.  
Once the door shuts Vance pushes a button and renders the room totally silent and secure.  
"Now would one of you mind telling me what the hell that was all about? Why did one of my best and brightest agents just fall to pieces on the floor, get himself shot, and resign all in the space of less than 5 minutes?"  
Before any of them can even start to answer a quiet voice from the deepest shadows quietly states " Maybe I can answer that Director Vance. Before you ask no I will not tell you my name or the Agency that I work for and with all that information is above everyone in this rooms pay grade and that includes the Secretary of the Navy.  
Just let it be said that your Agent McGee is a very fine and talented agent who has been working with my people to track down arms dealers, white slavers, and all sorts of very bad people who just happen to want to do this country harm. In his latest mission into cyber space one of those people somehow found out who he is and is now out to eliminate him so as to put a stop to this and many other operations that he has become involved in. Do not underestimate his value to this organization and others. You must do what you can to find him and protect him at all costs because if you don't then the terrorists have won. Do I make myself clear on this gentlemen."  
"Now would someone like to tell me what all this was about?" Vance continues.  
They all turn to face him as the mysterious strangers words echo in their ears.  
"While we were out on a crime scene someone shot at McGee and we didn't take him serious when he said that the bullet was meant for him." Gibbs states.


	2. Sometime later.

Gibbs doesn't remember how long it was that Vance reamed them, it wasn't like they all didn't deserve it especially him. "How could he have been so blind, so stupid? Tim had been reaching out to him and he just either brushed him off or ignored him. It's no wonder that he doesn't trust him. He always told him his door was always open yet when it came right down to it he slammed it in his face like he didn't matter or just was invisible.?" He recalls Tim's words and the look on his face as he pushes the door to his apartment building open and begins to climb the stairs. He hates the things he has said and done to this gentle man and he doesn't know how he is going to fix this or even if he can. 

Tim walks out to his car doing his best to slow the bleeding in his side. He pulls his keys from his coat pocket inserting the key into the door lock he carefully pulls the door open and gently slides into the drivers seat. He knows he has to get to a doctor or a hospital and get the bleeding stopped before he can even think of doing anything else. He closes the door and inserts the key into the ignition, starting the car he puts it into reverse and pulls out of his parking space and heads off the navy yard for the last time. :"How did I get myself into this mess?" He wonders as he pulls onto the street and heads for a clinic he knows not to far from where he needs to go to lay low for a time. He doesn't know how long he is going to have to hide but he knows he can't go home. He can't put anyone else in danger. He needs to figure a way out of this mess and he doesn't have anyone to rely on but himself now.   
He arrives a short time later at the clinic and parks. He slowly makes his way to the entrance only to be ment by a nurse and the doctor both of whom he has helped in the past. 

Back at Tim's apartment building. 

Gibbs reaches Tim's floor and heads to the young man's apartment only to find crime scene tape across the door and scorch marks from a fire all across the front of the apartment.   
"My God McGee what the hell happened here?"   
Just then the door across the hall and down a door or two opens and a little girl steps out.  
"Hey mister no ones home."  
"Do you know what happened to the man who lives in this apartment?" Gibbs asks kneeling down in front of the cutest little red haired girl he has ever seen, making his heart ache.   
"My daddies told me not to talk to strangers?" she replies innocently.  
"Well my name is Agent Gibbs and I am a friend of Agent McGee's."  
"Oh your him." she states as she stares at him with anger in her eyes.  
"Oh Tim has told you about me?" Gibbs asks quietly.  
"Yea your that mean man that wouldn't help uncle Timmy? I don't like you so go away?" She says and turns to stomp back to her apartment, when a very handsome man comes out into the hallway."  
"Now Sam what have me and uncle Tim told you about talking to strangers?"   
"Not to but daddy he isn't a stranger," she says pointing at Gibbs, "He's that mean old boss of uncle Timmy's the one who doesn't like him and keeps hurting him for things he didn't do." She says stamping her foot in defiance.   
That's when he notices Gibbs standing there just out of the shadows.   
"I'm sorry about that but Sam is a little opinionated sometimes. I'm Steve Jenkins by the way and you are?" Steve says holding out his hand to Gibbs.   
"Agent Gibbs. It's nice to meet you Mr. Jenkins. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to Agent McGee's apartment.   
"You mean he didn't tell you about it?" Steve asks very surprised. "He told me he was going to tell you. I guess he just never got around to it."  
"No he didn't but it wasn't his fault really it was mine. Do you mind if we don't discuss this out here?" Gibbs asks.   
"Oh sorry where are my manners. Won't you come in?" Steve asks holding the door open to the apartment and stepping aside so Gibbs can enter.   
Once inside the apartment Steve turns to Sam " honey why don't you go play so me and Agent Gibbs can talk."   
Sam just looks at her dad and stomps to her bedroom.   
"I apologize for my daughters attitude its just that she loves Tim and so do I. He has helped us out so much and when his apartment burned hell it didn't burn someone tried to blow him up, we have gotten really protective of him."   
"It's alright I can understand he is a good man and I can tell a really good friend to you both." Gibbs says.   
"No you misunderstand me Agent Gibbs he is more than a friend to us both hell to most of the building but what I am trying to say is that Tim is my husband and step dad to Sam. It's just lucky that he was spending the night here with us when they tried to blow up his apartment. We've been living together for some time now and Timothy only keeps his place or I should kept his place only for looks like when you or one of your team came around."  
Gibbs is struck dumb. He really had no idea that Tim was married much less to a man, or that he has a daughter.   
"Do you know where Tim might be? He didn't come home from work and I am getting worried about him with all the strange things that have been happening lately."   
"What kinds of strange things?" Gibbs asks.   
"Well the other day some strange men came around looking for him and then he has been getting these strange phone calls where no one is there but someone hangs up. The other day someone tried to blow up his car fortunately some dam teenagers had car jacked him and they got blown up instead. "   
Gibbs remembers the story on the new from just a couple of nights ago.   
"Excuse me will you a minute Mr. Jenkins I need to make a couple of quick calls." Gibbs states pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial for Vance. Without waiting an answer he gets up and heads to the door and into the hallway.   
"Vance " Leon answers.   
"It's Gibbs. Look there has been a new development I need to use a safe house and need a guard detail for McGee's neighbors Steve and Sam Jenkins, Can you arrange it?"  
"OH you mean McGee's family. Yes I can arrange that how soon do you need it and the detail?"   
"You know about him being married and you never said anything?" Gibbs demands.   
"Yes I knew about it even went to the wedding my daughter was a bridesmaid. Now why do you seem to think they need protecting and have you located McGee?"   
"There seems to be some strange people coming around asking about McGee and I want them as far away from danger as possible its the least we can do for McGee. No only that but someone may try to get to him through them. What wedding?" Gibbs asks in total confusion.   
"We will talk about that later right now Tim's families safety is our utmost priority. I will send Balboa's team to pick them up and take them to the safe house. You get them ready to move in 15 minutes. Oh and call Fornell I know he will want to be informed and to help with the move of Tim's family, not only that but he will want to have his people looking for Tim as well." Vance states just as he hangs up.   
Gibbs just stares at his phone in disbelief. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he heads back into the apartment to get Steve and his daughter ready for their trip to the safe house.


	3. Tim's in trouble.

Tim wakes up from the anesthetic shortly after the doctor has finished patching him up. Looking around he knows for the time being he is safe. He knows that there will be no record of this visit or the many others he has had to this and various clinics around the city.   
Just then the door opens and in walks the doctor.   
"Dammit Tim what the hell is going on? Who the hell shot you? "   
"Listen Doc. the less you know the better off you are going to be. I know I owe you and the others an explanation but right now this is for the best. I can tell you this though who ever it is is really determined to see me dead. I quite NCIS today resigned because they wouldn't believe me that someone was trying to kill me so when I let my temper get the best of me and I slammed my gun down on a desk it discharged shooting me in the side. I am afraid that someone tampered with it. Then this morning while at a crime scene I was walking to the car and out of no where a shot rang out and that's where I got the bullet graze on my cheek. If I hadn't tripped over another agent I would have been dead. All they could think about was the other Agent. They didn't show any concern for me or my well being just him. I have been trying for the last couple of months to tell them what was going on but every time I tried someone or something else was more important. My boss always said his door was always open but that only pertained to every one but me. So now all I can do is hide and stay under the radar. I need to get out of here the longer I stay the worse it could be for you and the nurses. I don't want any of you hurt because of me."  
"Timothy stay put. We are doing everything we can to get you out of here without compromising anyone. I have notified Trent and he is on his way with some back up. He told me to drug you if you tried to leave. He also said that Sam and Steve are with Gibbs and round the clock protection from NCIS and the FBI and the CIA even have people watching them very close nothing is going to happen to them. He told me to let you know that he is bringing you several burner phones new clothes, a new car and yours is to be hauled away and locked up. He is also bringing you money, id's and other thing. Your team may not value you and your skills but there are more than a lot of people who know you and know what you can do and we will protect you with our lives. Your very important to us Timothy. I know that it would kill Steve and Sam if anything ever happened to you they love you so much just like I know you love them more than life itself. So relax and let us take care of you for a while. I will let you know when Trent gets here. Okay son?"  
Tim hangs his head doing his best trying to hide the tears and the emotions he has kept so bottled up inside him. "Thanks Doc. I will try and rest some."   
The Doc. just smiles and heads out the door.   
Tim lays back and does his best to try and catch forty winks. He doesn't know how long he has laid there when a commotion from the front of the clinic rouses him.   
"You can't go back there!" Tim hears the doctor yell.   
"Stop or I am going to call the cops." One of the nurses yells.   
Just then a scream splits the silence. Tim grabs his shirt and runs for the back door only to collide with Trent. Without a word they go through the back door and right into a pistol in the face. Before the man can react Kort has him on the ground and disarmed. He takes out a ziptie and secures the man's hands.   
Dragging him to his feet Trent stuffs a sock in the mans mouth and secures it with a tie.   
"Follow me if you want to live." Trent instructs shaking his head to let Tim know that he shouldn't speak.   
Trent leans over and whispers in Tim's ear " Don't worry the FBI is already on their way and should be here....." sirens split the evening air as the FBI arrives and lets its presence be known.   
Without another word Trent leads Tim and their prisoner to a very non descript car. Shoving the bound and gagged man into the car's trunk Tim and Trent climb in and start the car just as Fornell comes through the back door in time to see Tim is alright and in good company before they speed off.   
"Do you mind telling me how you got them there so fast my friend?" Tim asks quietly  
"About five minutes ago I noticed a car circling the block. I was parked across the street watching to make sure the coast was clear that's how I spotted it. Then it pulled in and since I had Fornell on speed dial I let him know what I suspected was going on and he told me he would be there with back up in less than 5 minutes. So that's my story and I am sticking to it." Trent said as a smile crossed his face.   
"Thank you Trent. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to the doc and his girls. They have always been so kind to me."   
"Nothing is going to happen to them but I will let you know that that clinic will be closed as soon as the FBI has all the evidence it needs and those three will go into witness protection it's all been arraigned."   
Tim sits back and relaxes into the seat letting his thoughts drift.   
Suddenly he shoots straight up his body tense as ever.   
"Trent what about Steve and Sam? Where are they, can I see them, I don't know if I can take being apart from them very long."   
"They are in one of Gibbs safe houses and my people are watching them anyone comes near them and they are going to have more problems than they know what to do with. We are not letting anyone get near them."   
"Can I at least talk to them I know you don't want me seeing them till after this is all over, but can't I at least let them know that I am alright and not to worry?"   
"I have already arraigned for that. We are going to have set times for you to call and talk to them and both of their phones are on decoys so no one can trace the calls. They have burner phones and so do you. I made sure you guys would have enough to talk on a different phone every day and night. I know how much you love them. I have seen you guys together. Makes me wish I could find someone to love me like that. You guys looks so good together and I know they both love you with all their hearts. That's why I promise no one will ever hurt them or you Tim." Trent says taking Tim's hand in his and squeezing it gently.   
Tim looks into Trent's eye and see the love the man has for him and his family. He wishes and hopes that someday Trent will find someone special to share his life with like he has.   
After a few minutes Tim asks" Where are we going?"   
"Best if you not know just know its a safe place and no one knows about it but me. It's someplace where no one will ever find us unless we want them too." Trent responds.  
"What are we going to do with him?" Tim asks jerking his thumb in the direction of the trunk.   
"Well some of our friends are going to meet up with us and take him and this car off our hands. Were almost at the drop off point. I want you to slip into that hood and make sure that you keep your face covered as much as possible."  
"Don't you trust these people"  
"It's not them I am worried about I don't want a camera catching a glimpse of you while we change cars."   
"What about all the traffic cams we have went through won't they have caught a glimpse of me through the windows?" Tim asks his curiosity peeked.  
"That's the beauty of my organization the windows on this car and the one we are getting are treated with a special chemical that doesn't allow camera's to see inside the car just the outside. We are safe as long as we are in the car." Trent smirks.   
Tim starts to say something when they pull into a parking lot. Reaching into the back seat he grabs a non-descript hoody and pulls it over his head.   
Trent cruises the parking lot like he is looking for a parking spot when he spots the car he is looking for and pulls up next to it. Turning to Tim he states " Tim this is how this is going to go down. We are going into the mall and meet our contact in the men's room, exchange car keys and come back out and get into the car next to us." Trent hands Tim a pair of sunglasses "I want you to put these on and just follow me. "  
Tim takes the sunglasses puts them on and pulls the hood up over his head as he opens the door and climbs out. He glances around curiously and heads into the mall with Trent close behind him.   
They walk around for a couple of minutes and then head into the wash room.   
The room is empty except for one old man standing at the urinal. Tim watches in shock as Trent walks over to the man says a couple of words and the man hands over several bags.   
Trent goes over to Tim and quietly speaks "Go into the stall change clothes, take the money and the phone along with the id that is in there. Put your clothes in the bag and leave them in the stall. Also there is a black wig in there put it on and when your ready we will get the hell out of here."   
Without another word Trent hands Tim a couple of bags and takes the rest into the other stall and begins to undress. Tim follows suite. Once in the stall Tim opens the biggest of the bags and pulls out a pair of jeans, underwear, socks shoes, and said wig. Once he has stripped completely he begins dressing in the new clothes only to be stopped dead in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice.  
"What the hell do you mean you lost him Abby? I want you to find him and find him now. I don't care how you do it just do it. Dammit can this day get any worse?" Gibbs grumbles.   
Tim waits with his breath held while he waits for his boss to leave before he starts to dress again.   
"Dammit Tim how did they find us so quickly?" Trent asks in a heated whisper.   
"I don't know but I don't want to wait around and find out. Let's just finish and get the hell out of here. The last thing I want to do is wind up running into that Bastard and his people?" Tim says through gritted teeth.   
They both finish dressing in silence. Tim rummages around the other sack pulling the items out of it and quickly stuffing them into his pockets.   
He starts to put on the sunglasses when he notices a new pair in the bottom of the sack. Grabbing them he quickly yanks the tags off and jams them onto his face. He opens the door to be greeted by a new person, even though he knows its Kort the man's change in appearance is remarkable. Trent leads the way out and as Tim passes the mirror he checks himself out and sees that this really does hid his appearance.   
He quickly follows Kort out of the bathroom and soon they are headed out of the mall and onto the new car.   
Once they reach the car Kort unlocks it and climbs into the drivers seat while Tim gets into the passengers side . They pull out of the parking spot and head out to who knows where, leaving Tim's former team behind them as well as Tim's former life.


	4. Now What?

Tim stares out the window for a time before leaning his head against the door window relaxing just a bit.   
"Trent where are we going?"   
Trent reaches over and takes Tim's hand in his, he brings it to his lips and kisses the knuckles one by one.   
"I am taking you someplace where no one will find you unless you want them too."   
"Please tell me your not taking me to some forgotten cabin in the woods. I am sick of the woods." Tim grumbles recalling all the times they had cases in the woods or parks and the times he got poison ivy or something else horrific happened to him while the rest of the team just stood there and watched.   
Trent laughs " No Tim I am taking you to a nice lonely spot on the beach. I know how much you love the ocean and how many hours you sit watching the water. I wouldn't dream of taking you to the mountains unless there is a nice beautiful lake and waterfall outside the front door."   
"Thank you Trent, you don't know how much that means to me. " Tim says sleepily.   
"Anything for you Tim." Trent whispers.   
Tim relaxes even more and soon his eyes are closed and his breathing has evened out.   
Trent looks over at the sleeping man and smiles. The only time Trent smiles is when he is alone with Tim but Tim never realizes it. Trent doesn't release Tim's hand until they reach their destination.   
Trent pulls over for gas and to buy a couple of cold drinks. As he gets out of the car he looks around making sure no one has followed them or caught on to the car switch. He finishes gassing the car and enters the little gas station. He goes to the cooler in the back of the store and begins looking for something for them both to drink when something on the tv catches his ear.   
"This just in," the announcer says, " There are reports of an explosion at an apartment complex in Silver Springs Maryland just moments ago. It seems that only one apartment was damaged that of Special Agent Timothy McGee who is better know as the author of the best seller Deep Six. It appears that Agent McGee was inside the apartment but no word on his condition. We will bring you updates on the developing situation in Silver Springs as news comes in."   
Trent smirks grabs a couple of bottles of water and pays for them before heading out to the car and back onto the road.   
Tim never wakes and Trent just keeps heading to his secret spot. 

Back at the yard :

"Where the hell is McGee and why haven't you found him?" Gibbs yells at no one in particular. "We almost had him at the mall and then he just slipped away he had to have had help. I know McGee and he couldn't have done this on his own no matter mad at us he is."   
Just then Ellie turns the TV to the local station just as the news of Tim's apartment explosion is replayed.  
The squad room suddenly goes quiet as the team watches and listens in horror to the news and the discovery of a body.   
Before anyone can react Vance's voice cuts through the room.   
"Gibbs you and your team my office now!"  
They seem to move as one up the stairs and into Vance's office.   
The door doesn't even shut before Vance is asking "What the hell is going one and who the hell is that,that was found in McGee's apartment?"   
They look at each other only for a moment when the door to the office is flung open and Ducky comes in.  
"What the hell Jethro did you do to that boy that made him do this?"   
"First off we know thats not McGee and second we ignored him when he was trying to tell us that someone was trying to kill him." Gibbs explains.   
"How do you know that wasn't McGee in his apartment?" Vance asks.   
"Because we saw him leaving a clinic with Kort and we tailed them to a mall where we lost them both. That's how I know." Gibbs says the anger in his voice rising.   
"Well Kort being involved certainly explains a lot." Ducky states as a matter of fact.   
They all watch as he turns on his heel and leaves. Leaving them all wondering just what it is that he knows that they don't but Gibbs silently vows to make sure and talk to him and soon. 

Back at the car with Trent and Tim, who is still sleeping. Trent looks over at him with warmth and tenderness in his eyes. He watches him for a couple of minutes before rousing him.   
"Tim, hey we're here. It's time to wake up sleepy head." Trent says playfully as he gently shakes the sleeping man next to him.   
"Wh...what...where are we?" Tim asks sleepily.   
"We're at the safe house. Your safe Tim no one knows your here and no one is going to know. Come on lets get out of this car and into the house so we can get something to eat and then a shower and bed. What do you say?"  
'What are we going to have for dinner?"   
"I don't know what do you feel like?"   
"I was thinking how about pizza?"   
Trent laughs "What is it with you and pizza when we're together."   
Tim just gives him a serious look as if to say "I don't know what you mean?" causing Kort to laugh even more and harder.   
"What?" Tim asks.   
Trent just laughs even harder, so hard in fact that he has tears running down his cheeks.   
"I'm glad you see some humor in this and the fact that I like pizza." Tim harrumphs.  
This causes Kort to laugh even harder as he slaps his hand against the steering wheel and dash while holding his side with his other hand.   
Tim's ire gets up and he opens the car door and gets out slamming it hard when he closes it and walks up to the front door of the house, leaving Kort inside the car still laughing his ass off. Meanwhile Tim is angry and hurt and still doesn't realize what it is that is so funny. Noticing that the door is locked he spots the porch swing and walks over and sits his ass on it still trying to figure out why Trent thinks this is so funny.   
He doesn't know how long he sits there before he realizes Trent is sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulders and holding him next to him.   
"Are you through laughing at me Trent?" He asks.  
"Dearest Timothy I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because every time we are together all you want to eat is pizza and then your hornier than a dam brood of rabbits."   
"I am not!" Tim exclaims shocked.  
"Yes my dear you are, and I can prove it."   
"Just how do you intend on doing that Mr. Trent Kort?"   
"I will order pizza while you go up and take a shower and I will get your favorite. Now go so we can get some sleep if after you have pizza that will be possible." Trent laughs as he gets up and opens the front door without a sound. He steps back and allows Tim to enter first then he reaches in and turns on the lights in the living room.   
Tim looks around the room astounded at the simple but elegant style of the room.   
"Trent whose house is this?"   
"Well it's mine if you must know."   
"What ! I have looked over all your financials and all your property and there is nothing like this there. So where did this come from?"   
"Timothy I have had this place all my life,it's my great great great grandparents and even you wouldn't be able to find it. Its the only real home I have ever known. Now get upstairs and get a shower and by the time your done the pizza should be here." He says leaning over to steal a kiss, which Tim gladly accepts and responds to.  
They break their kiss and Tim heads upstairs to the bathroom. He stops and suddenly turns back to Trent who is closing the door.   
"Wait where is the bathroom? Towels and all those kinds of things"   
"The bathroom is up the stairs down the hall to the right and into the master bedroom where you will find a door on your left and that is the bathroom, everything else is in the cupboards that you will need. Now go!" Trent growls in a sexy voice.  
Trent watches as Tim turns and heads up the stairs taking in the site of Tim's fine ass as it moves.   
He watches until Tim disappears then goes into the kitchen and dials the pizza place. After placing the pizza order he goes to the downstairs bathroom and strips off his clothes before turning on the shower and stepping into the warm spray.   
He doesn't know how long he's been in the shower when he hears the door bell ring.   
Jumping out of the shower he quickly dries himself off gets his wallet, wraps the towel around his waist and heads for the door.   
Opening it he finds a rather strikingly handsome silver haired man on the door step holding a couple of pizza boxes.   
"Please come in."   
"Thanks where would you like me to set them?"   
"Just on the table there in the living room."   
The man goes in and sets the pizza's on the coffee table and turns just in time for the towel to fall from around Trent's waist as he holds the money out for the pizza.   
The man stares at Trent's naked body and as his eyes rake down his body his cock gets harder and harder the closer to the very nice cock he sees hanging over Trent's rather large plump ball. As he watches Trent's own cock responds to the man's eyes on his body and begins to fill with blood and become engorged. They stand their staring at each others packages. Trent can't believe the size of the pizza guys cock. It looks to be at least a good 11 inches long and as fat as a beer can.   
Suddenly an uneasiness comes over them both and Trent hands him the money.   
As the pizza guy moves passed Trent he stops and slowly turns and faces him,leaning in close he kisses Trent's lips softly and reaches over to stroke his 9 inch manhood. Breaking the kiss he whispers "If you want to have some fun give me a call." as he slips a card into Trent's hand. He turns and leaves all the while he feels Trent's eyes on his well rounded bubble but.   
As he watches the man leave Trent thinks to himself." Dam but I would love to tap that fine ass and have him tap mine."


	5. And so it continues.

Neither one of them had seen Tim watching from the darkened stairs as he was hidden in shadow, his heart broken by what he has witnessed. He turns and silently goes back up the stairs. He goes to the bathroom locking the door and sits on the toilet as the tears come unbidden. "Why do I even try? Why is it that no one wants me?" He is brought out of his thoughts by Trent tapping on the door and saying, "Tim the pizza's here."   
"Okay I will be down in a minute just let me finish up and I will be down."   
Trent turns and walks away from the door only to turn and silently tread back to it to listen. He hears the soft sobs of the man he fell in love with a long time ago and wonders what is wrong.   
He hears Tim stirring and chastising himself for his own stupidity. He hears the water in the sink turn on and silently heads down stairs.   
Tim cleans himself up and dries his eyes. Taking a good long look in the mirror and trying to calm his raging emotions down, he wipes his face and heads downstairs to the man he has loved for so long. He walks into the dinning room only to be ment by a naked Trent, candle light, wine, and the smell of his favorite pizza.   
"Oh Trent this is wonderful and how romantic. " Tim exclaims.   
"Then shall I pour the wine Missure?" Trent asks as he pulls Tim's chair out for him to sit. Once seated Tim looks up into Trent's smoldering eyes an kisses him softly.   
"Wow If I knew this is how you were going to react I would do this more often." Trent says.  
Tim just smiles as he watches him pour both of them a glass of wine before Trent sits down at the table.   
The eat in silence and just take in the ambiance. Once dinner is over with and the dishes have been cleared and put in the dishwasher, they head upstairs to the bedroom.   
Tim lays down on the bed and Trent wraps him in his arms. They stare into each others eyes for what seems like hours before Trent leans over and covers Tim's lips with his own. Tim's hands roam over Trent's back down to his firm ass. He gropes his cheeks feeling the soft down under his fingers. He slips a finger into the hair covered trench and gently rubs Trent's hole causing the man to shudder and groan. It's not often that Tim gets to be the top and tonight that is just what he wants. He wants to fell Trent impaled on his throbbing aching cock the way Trent feels him impaled on his cock. He wants to feel himself sliding in and out of Trent's tight clenching hole as his cock drives in and out of his body.   
Tonight Trent is going to be the bottom and Tim is going to let him know what he is giving up just so he can go play with someone else for a short time. They make love kissing, touching, loving, every part of one another's bodies. All the while they are getting hotter and hotter for each other. Finally Tim moves down Trent's body moving slowly down to his hard throbbing cock which is leaking copious amounts of precum. He finally reaches his prize and begins to lick and nip on the tender swollen glan while blowing air across the leaking head. He runs his tongue over the head tasting Trent's sweet leakage before he slides the throbbing head into his warm wet mouth. He only takes the head into his mouth leaving the shaft bare and wanting as he eases his hand down to Trent's large very swollen, very tight balls in their silky soft pouch. TIm rolls them around while gently stroking Trent's quivering hole with his finger. As Tim slowly begins to suck Trent's throbbing member into his mouth more and more the louder Trent gets. When he is finally buried to the hilt in Tim's throat Trent screams " Oh my God Tim that feels so dam good."   
Tim slowly pulls back using his tongue and finger all the while making Trent hiss, moan, groan, and scream all the while. Suddenly Tim pulls off reaches over onto the night stand and grabs the bottle of lube. He lubes up his finger and slowly begins to take him back in his mouth while inserting his now lubed up finger into his ass. As Tim continues to work on Trent's cock and asshole he also lubes up his own throbbing cock getting it ready for what is to come.   
After about 15 minutes of this and bringing Trent to the edge Tim has finally had enough he wants to see Trent's face as he fucks him. He knows Trent is expecting a gentle fuck and a long one but tonight Tim's anger is boiling about what he has seen earlier. So tonight its going to be rough, fast, and hard and no condoms. He's tired of playing it safe and wants Trent to sleep filled with his cum. Tim's cock is hard as steel and throbbing, not to mention leaking like a sieve. He gets between Trent's legs, spreads them exposing his tender, tight, hot asshole for his viewing pleasure and soon the pleasure of his cock. As he watches his hole winks at him letting him know it's ready for what Tim is about to dish out. Tim leans over and kisses Trent as he does he slams his throbbing hard cock into Trent's waiting hole causing the man to scream into his mouth.   
Trent wasn't prepared for Tim's assault on his hole as Tim plunges into his body with all his strength shoving his cock all the way to the ball inside of him. Trent's eyes bug out at the assault on his tender hole.   
Once buried inside of him, Tim releases his hold on Trent's mouth and begins to pound his hole with all the fury and strength he can muster. His cock slides in and out of Trent's body with such speed and force it amazes them both. Tim keeps his eyes locked on Trent's as the man writhes under him.   
"Dam you feel so good Trent. I don't know why I haven't done this to you before. Dam your ass is really sucking my cock but good."   
"Yea fuck me Timmy. Oh dammit it hurts so much but feels so good. Oh yea right there hit that spot again?" Trent screams as Tim's cock begins pounding his prostate. Tim doesn't know how long or how hard he has fucked Trent but when he looks down the man's body he sees he has came already at least two times. Just the site of Trent's body covered in his own cum makes Tim begin to shoot inside of him as he slams his cock even deeper than the thought possible. It sends his body into shudders as he empties his balls into Trent's willing, aching hole. When he is finished he collapses on top of Trent's ravaged body. They lay their for a while the cum drying between them gluing the two of them together. Finally spent Tim rolls off Trent and lays there staring up at the ceiling, his cum covered cock now feeling the slight chill in the room. He feels the bed move and Trent groans in pain as he rolls off the bed and walks into the bathroom to get a couple of wash clothes and a couple of towels to clean them up with. He looks into the mirror above the sink and sees the sunken hollowness to his eyes it's not much but he see's it. He turns on the faucet and lets the water warm up before he cleans the cum off of his body and dries off. He then takes and wets another wash cloth and takes it into the bedroom after turning off the water, where he cleans Tim's chest and cock off before leaning down and giving the sensitive organ a kiss. He throws the towel and wash cloth into the hamper by the bed and climbs in next to Tim wrapping his arms around Tim's chest he slides a hand under the pillow next to Tim's head and grasps a tiny box and brings it out. He slowly opens it and to Tim's surprise he says, "Timothy McGee will you marry me?" Tim's silence answers him and then he suddenly feels the hot wet tears on his arm and he knows that Tim is crying he just doesn't know if it's out of happiness or sorrow.   
"Tim look at me? Please tell me what it is that has you crying?" Trent says softly.  
"It's just that I can't believe you would ask me to marry you? I have waiting for so long to have you ask me that or someone to ask me that and now that you have I have to say No! I can't marry you Trent no matter how much I love you but I just can't."   
"I understand Tim." Trent says the hurt and pain evident in his voice.   
He unwraps himself from around the man he loves and gets up and starts for the door, only to be stopped by the sound of Tim's voice.  
"Please don't go Trent I didn't ask you to leave and I don't want you to leave so please stay with me tonight?"   
He turns and looks at him ........


	6. The past will sometimes come back to bite you in the ass!

Suddenly Trent is being shaken awake. "What the hell is going on and how did I get on this side?" Trent asks as he stares into Tim's green orbs.   
"Your on that side because when we stopped for gas you almost fell over and since I have already slept I decided to drive the rest of the way to the house."   
"Wait how.....?"   
"I have never forgotten that summer you proposed to me and I said no. I remember it still like it was yesterday and I also remember where the house is."   
"Oh I was kinds hoping that you forgot about the proposal part. That wasn't one of my finer moments and it was kind of a disaster."   
"Don't sell yourself short Trent. If I hadn't seen the encounter with that pizza guy I would have said yes and I would never have met Steve or Sam and I do love them both with all my heart. Now can we go inside? It's late and I would like to get some more sleep before morning. It's been a long time since I have watched the sunrise over the ocean and besides it would be nice to share it with someone again." Tim states as he opens the door and gets out of the car.   
Trent follows almost losing himself in his thoughts of what might have been but instead keeps himself in the here and now as he gets his keys out and opens the front door. They move inside and turn on the lights looking around the place its just as Tim remembers.   
"Tim you can have the master bedroom, I'll take the guest room and everything should be in order. I took the liberty of having some stuff for you put in the closet. I hope you don't mind."   
"Thank you Trent for everything and I mean it." Tim says as he wraps his arms around Trent and hugs him and gives him a quick peck on the lips which quickly goes to  
Trent's groin causing him to become erect.  
Tim laughs" Trent you haven't changed. Your still an old horn dog just like always."   
Trent hurmps " I am not at least not where anyone but you is concerned."   
"Trent do you want something to eat before we go to bed? I know its late but I haven't eaten all day and I didn't know if you had? Plus the doc told me to take my meds with food."   
"Sounds good to me. What do you want .....PIZZA!" he asks as he remembers how a certain pizza affects Tim.  
"I know what your trying to do Trent and it won't work. I am married remember and very happily." Tim says.   
"Yea I know but can you blame me for trying? I swear your more sexier than ever." Trent says with a mischievous grin on his face.   
Tim blushes as Trent's compliment.  
"So what do you want that is open at this hour and that it will be safe to be seen by?" Trent queries.  
Tim stands there thinking for a few minutes then throws up his hands "Well hell the only thing open at this hour is the pizza place. So I guess its pizza then. But just order me a chicken pizza with pineapple on it."   
"Okay why don't you go up and take a shower and I will call it in and by the time it gets here you should be done. After I call it in I will go ahead and jump into the shower. That way after dinner we can hit the sack."   
With that Tim turns and heads upstairs to take himself a nice long hot shower and to wait for dinner to arrive.  
Trent picks up the phone and dials the pizza place and orders their pizza's. Hanging up he starts stripping as he heads for the downstairs bath room to take his shower.


End file.
